The invention relates to a piston pump, for use in a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Piston pumps of this kind are known in and of themselves. They have a for example cylindrical piston, which is guided so that it can move axially in a liner. The liner can be of one piece with a liner bottom on its one end face. The liner in known piston pumps is comprised of steel and is produced by machining or also by shaping, for example by cold pressing. The liner is inserted into a pump housing. A cam drive, for example, can be provided for driving the piston into a reciprocating stroke motion. It is also possible to guide the piston so that it can move axially in a pump housing without a liner. In this instance, the pump housing is comprised of steel. When a liner is used, the pump housing is frequently made of die-cast aluminum.